Drifting Sanity (the movie)
by Jorami
Summary: Drifting SANITY Miyagi starts to question his relationship with Shinobu and is slowly losing sanity. Shinobu soon realizes that he was going out with a monster. Will things get any worse, or will Miyagi realize that it REALLY was all destiny?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Drifting SANITY**

 **This is my first story, and I am hoping to make it a long one! I am mostly an artist, so I am not that good with writing, but I wanted to try it out for a change :D**

 **WARNING:** **If you or a loved one doesn't like the thought of relationship issues and assault than this is not for you. ~enjoy**

I walk down the dish-littered kitchen hallway to open the same putrid fridge... Only to be greeted with rows of rolls of cabbages. ' _cabbage, its nothing but CABBAGE! Everyday, its the same puke green vegetable. I forgot the last time I ate something that wasn't green. I can't accept it anymore! No more! NO MORE!'_ I lift my tired, worn out arm and slapped all the cabbages off the shelf _._ Shinobu will never change. I mean, heh, I think hes really cute; really, but his attitude is just _grueling_ at times! Hell, I was forced into this relationship, I can't go back!

… _CREAK..._

"I'm home!"He says, as I see him in the corner of my eye taking off his jacket and putting down his bags.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He snarls at me. I look back at the fridge and grab a gallon of orange juice. (one of the few things that wasn't cabbage). "Oh nothing, just wondering where you went. That's all!" _'dammit, what am I saying?! Of course its something, but then again, I couldn't tell him. He'll start... Yelling again.. yelling.. I hate it.'_ He gives me an odd look, but continues to unpack his bag. He takes out several things such as seasoning, papers, juice,... _sigh..._ and cabbage... two rolls of cabbage. Yay...

"Hey, Miyagi, can you help me put up some of the food?... hey, Miyagi! Are you listening?!" He snaps me out of my trance, (one of the many I've been having recently)

"Ahh, yeah. Sure..." I say, in slight unease; hoping that Shinobu wouldn't notice, but sadly luck was not on my side.

"Miyagi, you're acting awfully weird. Did anything happen?"

He asks, pretending to sound concerned. I turn my head, looked deep into his soul, and said, "Well, actually I was wondering. We've been having cabbage for a while now, and I was thinking, maybe, JUST maybe, we could.. you know? Try something new? Just to change things up!" _'please'_ I thought. I looked back up only for my fears to come true. Shinobu, is not happy.

"..Do you have a problem with my cabbage?"

"What? No! I just think that trying something a little new might be good for the both of us." Dammit, Shinobu still looks pissed. What the hell did I do wrong?!

He then scoffs at me and turns is head, looking at _something_ in the distance.

"Whats with that? If the food is that much of a problem then you could have just told me."

"That is why I am _telling_ you this right now..." Oh crap.. hes pissing me off again. Stay calm man... calm...

He sighs abnormally loudly, as if trying to tell me that hes pissed. He then _continues_ to keep taking out crap from the grocery bag.

"We can change up the food next time, but for now, where having cabbage stir-fry!" I brush one hand through my matted hair, and softly agreed with him under my breathe.

"Hmph.." He puffs, as he takes out the supplies to make another dish of the same putrid vegetable.. "I'm going to go upstairs now. Tell me when _dinners_ ready." He nods, and I go upstairs to get some paperwork done before the next day. _'tomorrows Monday, and its almost summer break (thank god). While I was flipping through paperwork, for some reason I started to think about the first time I have met Shinobu. I remember him getting attack or something, and then I came in and... and...ah.. and then something about destiny? Or some bullcrap like that. Jeez, didn't know helping people out could cause such clingy and possessive behavior. I mean, we share so few interest, and yet he just chose me and shouted "it is destiny!" what am I in, a video game?! It is destiny; why? Why is it destiny? I don't understand! This kid is so confusing. Of all the time I have been alive, I have never gotten into such a situation._

I begin to play with my pencil and twirl it around my fingers, while staring at all the papers I have to work on. _'hmm, it wouldn't be too bad if the kid wasn't 17 YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME! Everywhere we go, I get odd looks. They think I'm some kind of pedo, and I don't blame them. The kid looks like a high school student compared to me, a business man. A boring everyday business man. Why does he like me?! Shouldn't young college students want to date young and exciting girls or boys? Why a 30+ year old man?! Why? Why?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WH-_

"Miyagi, dinners ready!"

You mean CABBA- ok, relax.. relax.. Its not _that_ bad. Lets just go eat.


	2. Chapter 2: Arguing

**Drift SANITY chapter 2**

I came downstairs to be greeted with a lovely platter of cabbage soup, cabbage stir-fry, cabbage... rice and.. and.. aghh...

"Get yourself a plate. The food isn't going to stay hot forever." He nags. I get myself a plate and helped my self to the garden of leaves. Shinobu sits across from me, and gets him self some food as well. This is my chance! This is my chance to talk to Shinobu and ask him why he is so obsessed with me. Not from now, but from the beginning as well.

"Hey, shinobu.." He looks up at me with those innocent, lying eyes and waits for my answer.

"Ahh, I was thinking about the first time we met, and I wanted to know what was it about me that you liked?" I can see his face blush a bright pink and turns his head, cutting off eye contact.

"D-didn't I already tell you?"

"Not that I remember? Why not tell me it again?"

"Because it is destiny. We w-where destined to be together!"

Sheesh, back with the destiny crap. " _OUTSIDE_ of destiny, Shinobu, what is it that you like so much?"

"Well, you kn-know! Your nice and, ahh.. average?"

"Average?! You're having trouble finding things to like about me?"

"I said it was destined we be toge-"

"And _who_ is the long bearded, magical wizard who said we MUST be together? Nobody other than _you_ told me about this prophecy." Shinobu then quickly stood up from his chair in anger. Knocking down the chair in the process.

"What the hell?! Miyagi, whats with you?! I just made you dinne-"

"You call **THIS** dinner?! This is a cabbage patch! I've seen less green in vegan restaurants."

Uh oh, I think I really pissed him off now. His angered face softens into a more saddened look, but the fury is still present. Did I go too far?

"... Miyagi.. I was going to say that I made you 'dinner' because I love you. I stay with you not only because of _destiny,_ but because I respect and love you as a person. I can't believe I have to explain this to you!"

"But... My question is, why _do_ you love me?"

"Because... Be-because I... I-I just do! Now excuse me, I'm going to continue eating in my room."

He left the room shortly after (left rather quickly) and slammed the door to his room with as much force as his slim arms can muster. Did what I say really bother him that much? I was just questioning our relationship. He rarely talks about it, and when he does, he brings the old "because destiny" excuse! ALL I wanna know is why he likes me so much.

I continue to eat in silence while thinking about what Shinobu was complaining about. He loves me, but he never said why. He actually stuttered just to find that half-assed reason. Why can't he answer the question? Does he only love me for my looks?...

 _Love only for looks.._

When we first met, he really wanted me to screw him for some reason. I tried once and the terrorist started crying! I did it again and he couldn't handle it.. I just don't get this brat.

Before we even got to know each other he just said it was all destiny and stuff. He didn't even know my basic hobbies before he said I was the one! Now that I think about it.. It really does seem like he loves my looks more than myself..

That kinda hurts my feelings... Wait, why am I letting my feelings get so damaged by this kid? Its not like it matters anymore, I can't stay like this forever.

After a couple hours, (I think) Shinobu finally stops barricading himself in his room. I then heard his quiet footsteps approaching my room. The footsteps then stop right in front of my room. Its almost like hes hesitating to come in. Oh never mind, he made up his mind.

"... Hey Miyagi.."

"Shinobu. Got something you want to talk about?" Obviously he wants to talk about something you idiot..

"What was with you back there?" The terrorist questions.

"Excuse me?"

"You where acting weird ALL day! Questioning my cooking, staring at nothing, and just to put the nail on the coffin, you started questioning our relationship as well! Whats with that?!"

"Well, you never talk to me about these kinds of things! I never heard you say anything about what you like about me! I mean, arn't couples supposed to know and share _some_ interest? Other than books, we barely talk!" He starts to look at the ground and play with his thumbs. Obviously he doesn't know how to respond! I knew it.

"Just face it Shinobu; you only wanted me for my looks, huh?"

"NO!" He shouts, kinda startling me. This brat can be so unpredictable at times. I'm surprised I'm not used to it yet, since he shouts oh so often.

"It is not like that.." His voice goes quit.

"Then what is it like? Ever since the beginning, you wanted me to jerk you off. It was weird But I did it anyway! You cried your eyes out so I stopped, but you wanted Moore! I gave you more, and that failed too! You're so fucking confusing that it just drives crazy!"

"Whoa, calm down Miyagi!" I looked down to see that my hands were turning white after balling them up into fists so hard. I didn't even notice! I have to calm down or I'll lose my control. I can't lose my control. It will ruin everything.

"I'm calm, I'm calm. It just _really_ frustrates me when people give me mixed signals and so few straight answers."

"B-But I thought you where gay-"

"That's NOT what I meant dammit! _Sigh,_ where are my cigarettes?" I begin digging through the cabinets until Shinobu snatches my hand and tugs it away from the cabinets. "What are you doing?!"

"I do NOT only like you for your looks! Its not like that at all. There is a lot more too you than that! I'm just not the best at saying those kinds of things." He confesses with a slight blush. So hes just not good with words huh? That still doesn't excuse it.

"But, can you explain to me why you wanted me to molest you so badly when we first met? I mean, I don't think that is a normal thing to say to a stranger... As far as I know..?"

"Why are you asking all these questions Now? Are you... losing interest in me?..." He half whispers, with slight shaky-ness. Why is he so upset? He never seemed that interested in my personal life. Hes so half-hearted that it pisses me off! 

"I don't know, I just feel like I'm having a lot of... doubts.."

"D-doubts?! About our relationship?!" He questions in pure shock. At first he was a little sad, but now... oh god.. hes mad again. "What made you have doubts?! Are you interested in somebody else?!" He yells. Agh, back with the yelling! The fucking yelling, I hate it when he yells so much! It just rings in my ears!

"Whats with that?! Are you cheating on me or something?! Of ALL the things we've been through?! Why would you do this! Why to me?! I though we whe-"

"SHUT UP! For shits sake, shut up! You're giving me a headache with your nonstop lip flapping!" He shut up, but I think he did it more out of fear than keeping it quiet. He looks pretty scared actually.

"Miyagi...?"

"I need a drink to calm down. I'll be right back." I got up and got my car keys to go to the nearest liquor store. When I was close to the door, Shinobu grabbed my arm, delaying my escape.

"Wait Miyagi I.."

"Yes?"

"I.. I-I lov-"

"Yeah I know, I'll be right back." And so I left. Leaving Shinobu behind. Only because I needed to! Any longer there and I would have gotten a migraine...

I just can't lose my control... Not now atleast..


	3. Chapter 3: Issues

**Drifting SANITY Chapter 3**

Fucking Shinobu! _'gulp'_ Aaalllwwwaaayys tellin me what and that ta do! _'hic'_ and he wan' ME ta change! The nerve of that _'hic'_ bastard.

"Um sir? I think you've had enough to drink." Some guy in sum stupid black shirt said. Why is erbody wanning me ta change?!

"Don' tell me wat ta do, asswipe! I'm boss here. I know more than all ya losers."

"Yeah ok sir. I think its about time for you to leave. Do you have a driver?"

"Wah? Ahh, no. I can walk home I think _'hic'._ "

"Yeaah, we'll just get you a cab."

. . . .

I bust open the door so hard that tha sound radiated through the house. I'm guessing Shinobu heard because I soon heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

"What the hell!? Miyagi where did that sound come fro-" He then froze in his tracks and just stared at me. Thats not good, he must of smelt the liquor. "Miyagi, are you... DRUNK!?"

"And if I am?" I question. No reason for him to be so pissy!

"Agh! I can't believe you! Give me that bottle, you can barely say anything outside of slurs." He reaches for my drink, and tries to snatch it. Oh I'm not having that!

"get away from me! This is mine, and so is this _'hic'_ home!" The bastard never learns! I guess I'll have to show him by force!

"Come on Miyagi! Give me the bottle! You've had to much to-"

SWING

..

..

..

 _Miss_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

"Di.. Did you just try to hit me?! Miyagi, how much did you drink?!" Agh, so many questions, just leave me alone.

"I dunno, like.. three or tw- why does it even matter? Why do you care?" I say, while giving him the nastiest look I can muster.

" _Sigh,_ Miyagi. _._ This is really getting out of hand. Maybe we should just... take a break." He says, looking rather upset. I don't know why he is upset. He brought this upon himself!

"A break?"

"Agh, you know! A break from each other. You've been acting so weird lately, so I thought we should just take a small break until you get your mind sorted out." Oh so now he wants to leave me?! This little...

SWING

..

..

..

 _miss_

"Call me when you're sober again so we can talk over the phone rationally. If you forget I'll leave a text on your phone to remind you." He then types something on his phone and heads to the door.. wait..

"Wait, where are ya goin'?" I ask.

"I'm going to stay over a friends house. Its not permanent, _(I could of sworn he said 'hopefully' silently under his breathe)_ but I will be staying there until you get your shit together!" He then leaves the house, slamming the door slightly and walks off into the night.

He is gone. Good matha fuckin riddance! I got to much to deal with now. I just gotta.. ah..h.. Why does everything look so blurry?..

. ... . ... . ... ... . ..

 _YAWN!_ Agh, what the? Why am I on the floor? Oh, a bottle. Several bottles? I must have had some sort of drinking party. Wheres Shinobu? Why haven't he cleaned up this mess? I try to stand up, but stumble back down. My legs feel like spaghetti noodles, and I have a massive hangover! How much did I fucking drink?!

"Shinobu! Where are you? What happened here?!" I yelled as I got up, using the wall as support, and stumbled into Shinobu's room. I lightly push open the door only to see a empty bed and some missing belongings. _'did Shinobu get kidnapped last night?! Must of been one hell of a party. There's got to be some evidence of where he went somewhere around here.'_ I look around his room, searching every crack and crevice, but no evidence of where he went. _'Dammit! I can't lose Shinobu, not now at least. Did I piss him off that much?'_

I then stumbled clumsily out of his room and into mine. If there is no evidence in there, than there MUST be evidence of his disappearance in here. I walk into my room and continue searching for clues.

"Nothing.." I mumble under my breathe. _Dammit, what happened last night? All I remember is some arguing and a lot of drinking. What was the argument about though?_ A loud ring came from the alarm clock on the shelf,Interrupting my thoughts. 7:30?! Oh crap, I'm gonna be late for work! Maybe Shinobu left to school early today? I might be able to catch him there.

I Got dressed, picked up my suitcase and supplies, and then my phone and car keys. I ran to my car as fast as I could (still suffering from a bad hangover and wobbly legs) And... Wait, where's my car?! Agh, forget it, I'll just walk. I picked up my phone to attempt to call Shinobu only to be greeted by 1 missed phone call and a text message, Both from Shinobu. Yes! Finally some evidence. I clicked on the message and read over it, while looking out for the street.

" _Miyagi,_

 _If you have sobered up and is reading this right now, I want you to respond to this comment, telling me what has gotten into you! Yesterday, you have gone completely crazy. Questioning everything and I just want to know what is it that made you start acting like this all of a sudden? I wouldn't be so upset if it didn't happen so suddenly! Are you interested in somebody else or something? Please respond rationally and or call me. If you cant answer, than maybe we should just stay separate for a while, and then MAYBE you might realize your mistakes._

…

My mistakes? I was the one who made mistakes? _ME?!_ That brat chose to blame me for all of this?! I wasn't the one who harassed you for days on end and spewing shit about _"Destiny!"_ I wasn't the one who forced a random person to have sex with him by constantly annoying him! I WASN'T THE ONE WH-

 _SWERVE!_

Oh Crap, I gotta pay attention to the road! Can't let that brats stupidity get to me. _Aghh,_ I can't let it get to me. I WON'T let it get to me!

I walk onto the colleges' parking lot, and walked my way inside and headed to work. Sheesh, I'm sooo angry right now. I really hope I don't run into Hiroki right now..

As I walked down the school halls, I look around myself and saw some students outside of class talking and walking with each other. _'Look at all the happy and smiling couples around here... They all have so many interesting conversations to talk about, so many smiling couples. I hate it! Why can't I get a smiling guy/girlfriend? Why doesn't Shinobu smile at me when I wake up, or laugh (or fake laugh) at my jokes? What am I doing wrong?! Why is he so feisty all the time?! He wanted me to love him, why can't he make it easier for me?!'_

I Made it to my office. I stared at the door for a few seconds, but I eventually took out the keys and unlocked the door. Dammit, luck was not on my side, Hiroki was in my office setting up books n' papers.

"Hey Miyagi, you're late." He scolds, while he keeps flipping through pages in folders.

"Agh, sorry. I had to much to drink last night."

"You where drinking yesterday? Did you forget you had work tomorrow, or where you just having to much fun?" Agh, nobody is making me feel any better..!

"Just forget about it, I have work I have to do." Hiroki looks up at me, looking rather curious.

"What happened yesterday? You don't seem like the drinking type." He questions. Do I _have_ to be a type of person to drink?

"Just got in some sort of a fight, ok? I have a pretty bad hangover, and I do not feel like talking about it.." I said through gritted teeth. _'Please, just drop it there!'_

"Oh ok... . . . . . What was the fight about?" Agh, I knew he wouldn't leave it!

"Ahh! You know? Relationship issues n' stuff. They can be so confusing at times. I just, _sigh,_ I really just don't understand."

"... I can relate." I was a tad surprised by Hiroki's response, (probably because I was trying date him once) but I wonder if hes going through the same thing I am?

"Hey Hiroki, have you ever been in a relationship where your partner kinda _forced_ you into being with them? And like, _really_ wanted to get to 2nd base and stuff? Yet, when you do, they keep giving you mixed signals and its just really confusing and stuff...?" Hiroki then looks away, obviously trying to hide the blush that can be seen from a mile away, and attempts to answer my question.

"W-well, I might have once, b-but that was just a one sided, fuck buddy thing. I'm over that of course!"

"Yeah but-"

"Its ok, Miyagi! Guys seem to be getting forced into relationships a lot around here. I don't know why, it just happens. I'm guessing its some kind of weird trend? Whatevers happening with you, I'm sure you'll get over it eventually." He says, while giving hand gestures saying _"its going to be ok."_ I really hope its going to be ok. This whole "Forced Love" thing really does kinda freak me out.

"Welp, I'm off to class. You keep trying to fix your personal problems; but just try not to let it get in the way of work, alright?"

" _fine"_

"Oh, and Miyagi?"

"Yeah?"

"Shinobu's class ends in 2 hours."


	4. Chapter 4: Intervention

**Drifting SANITY** **Chapter 4**

I watch Hiroki leave the room in shock of what he just said. _'Shinobu's class ends in 2 hours?! How did he know I was dating him?! Was it too obvious? Or did Shinobu tell someone?'_ These questions spiraled around my head for god knows how long. _'Ahh, whatever. As long as hes the only one that knows, then it'll be fine. Now its time to get back to work. I will NOT let this brat get in the way of my work.'_

Its been an hour, just one more and I'll see Shinobu and speak to him face to face. I have one more hour to plan what I'm going to say to him. I must make whatever I'm going to say persuading and inviting, or else it will all fail, and I'll do nothing but make a fool of myself. I finish the last couple sheets of paper work I had to do, and then placed them into there racks. _'30 more minutes until his class brake, finally. I wonder if he has any other friends or "sempai's" that hes closer to than me. I bet he has so much more fun talking to that foreigner brat than me! Every time they're together, Shinobu's almost always smiling, like hes having the time of his life._

… _That foreigner is a threat. Shinobu's probably going out with him behind my back.'_ No, no! You're having bad thoughts! Of course he isn't cheating on you. You're just overreacting. _'But what if he is cheating on me? All the evidence is right there in front of you! He acts like he hates you, but says its love, he laughs and jokes with friends, but yells at me. Its so obvious! That foreigner and Shinobu are too close, so close that Shinobu is slowly starting to reject me. Thats why he left me to a "Friends House" with nothing but a text to wager. An angry text. God knows what Shinobu did at that house behind my back. He probably had such a steamy night there with his sempai.'_

All these thoughts are starting to piss me off more and more by the second. I want to hate him, but I just can't jump to conclusions! I wont know if hes dating him until I see a kiss. Then and only then, will I-

 _RING RING!_

The bell! Finally, 2 hours have passed! Now it is time to straighten this crap out.

... . ….. . . . . . .. . . . . …

I silently walk my way into the cafeteria where Shinobu should be at, probably eating joyfully with his friends. As I walk into the cafeteria, I look around myself, trying not to be spotted by Shinobu, or anyone who recognizes me. So far, nobody suspects a thing. As I walk my way through the cafeteria (Holding a coffee cup for effect), I took advantage of my height. Like a watch tower, I looked over the countless heads of students and teachers in search of Shinobu, or one of his friends. _'Dammit, where is he? Did he even come to school today, or did Hiroki trick me?'_ As I was about to give up and look somewhere else, I caught a glimpse of something. A brown'ish jacket, blond hair, somewhat tall figure?.. Thats Shinobus' foreign friend all right! I can already picture the smug look on his face, but I cant see it since his head is turned.

I slowly stalk my way closer to the lunch table the brat sat at, trying as hard as I could to not look suspicious, but I'm starting to get odd looks anyway. _'Just a little closer, if I could just hear what they are saying..'_

"Hey Shinobu, I got us the sushi you wanted!" He says, in English. Ahh! So he IS here! If only I can get a good look at him, but there's to many damn people in the way.

"But I thought I gave you the money to buy me the sushi?" He responds, playfully.

"Oh come on! Can't I not have at least one?" He ask, in such a sickeningly kind voice.

"aww, alright, but you owe me one!" He says, with a _'giggle'_ (something I rarely hear from Shinobu). Things then go a little quieter. I'm guessing they're eating right now, peacefully and happy. I swear, If I see them eating out of each others mouths like birds, I will chuck a chair at em.

"Mmm, these taste much better than they look!" Goldy Locks unnecessarily spilled, with such a happy-go-Lucky voice.

"I know! I get them almost all the time when I eat here." Shinobu said, also having the same irritating, happy voice!

"Hey Shinobu, you sure you're ok? You still seem a little blue." Really? Hes sad? Doesn't sound like it.

"Naw, its ok.. I'm fine, really!" Yeah hes fine. Stop patronizing him!

"Oh come on Shinobu. I can tell by the look on your face that you're still not ok."

" _Sigh,_ my partner is just, such a jerk at times." What...?

"Your girlfriend? Is she really bossy or something?" I'm guessing he never told him he was gay.

"No, well... Not exactly.. Shes just so annoying at times!" What...?!

"Like how?"

"For some reason, she just started asking me all these questions lately! Like, 'why are we together,' or 'why are you making so much cabbage.'"

"When did she start asking these questions? Has this been going on for a while?"

"No! He-She just started asking them yesterday, and it was so sudden too. I think she might be thinking about leaving me..." I almost spoke out when he said that.. _'No, its not like that, Shinobu. I just wanted an answer, dammit!'_

"So her drinking problem wasn't the only reason you came to my house for." He told that blond-headed bitch about the drinking too?!

"Yeah, I just don't." He then slumped over in his seat and clasped his hands over his face. "How am I supposed to face him?"

"Him?" Shinobu then abruptly looked up. I'm guessing he took notice of his little slip up. "You mean she?"

"AhhhAHhh, YEAH! I-I meant she! Just a slip of tongue! Haha!" He brushes off, with a nerves laugh. (not the best at lying)

"... Shinobu, are you gay?" Oh shit.

"Ahh, well.. I-I.. Not really.."

"Its alright if you are Shinobu, Where friends! You didn't have to lie about." He says, in such a sickeningly kind-hearted voice.

"S-s-so, you're not weirded out that I'm gay?"

"Not at all. Hehe, I guess you can say we have something in common." What?!

"You're also?!-"

"Yeah, but I think I'm more in the bi team." Shinobu stayed silent. "Hey Shinobu, are you going to your boyfriends house later on?"

"I... I-I don't really know if I can do it. I might need more time."

"... Do you still love him?.." The question caught me off guard, and almost made me crush the coffee cup and spill the hot liquid all over my hands. What!? What a stupid question! Of course he loves me. He was obsessing with me nonstop when we first me-

"I.. I don't really know." … what?

"Wanna stay over my house tonight, then?" What?!

".. yeah, that'll help me out a lot."

"WHAT?!" I could not stand this bullshittery no more! I'm at my limit now!

"M-Miyagi?! How long where you here?!" Shinobu questions with wide eyes.

"Long enough. I think I heard everything I needed to hear."

"Is that you're boyfriend?!" The blond-headed brat questions. What a dumb question, of course its me! "He looks like hes in his 40s." This little shit... but he does have a good point. I don't know why Shinobu was attracted to me out of all the young hotties around here.

"Its 30s, and it is non of _your_ business of what goes on between me, and Shinobu." I look over at Shinobu to see one of the most shocked faces I have ever seen. I couldn't tell what hes thinking; nothing but a concoction of emotions, but I knew happiness was not one of those emotions.

"Go away, I don't want to see you here.."

"So now you want me gone? days on end, you where harassing me, now out of the blue you want me gone?!"

"You brought this upon yourself! The way you where acting yesterday was COMPLETELY uncalled for! an-"

"Dammit, keep your voice down! You're causing a scene. Lets just go ho-"

"NO!" Ahh! Hes shouting again, and in such a public place too. Hes trying to make me look like the bad guy! "I am not going to yo-"

"Shoosh! Seriously, lets just go into a more private place and talk?" He then abruptly stood up, and stared me in eyes. His eyes look a little glassy, like he was about to cry?

"No, I don't want to see you. Not now at least... You hurt me vocally, and I just cant live with you after what you've done." He whimpered, just barely cracking a whisper. He turned around, and before he could run away, I grabbed his arm. He turned his head and looked at me in shock.

"Miyagi? I told you I do not want to see you!" Agh, such a scene! I just want him to listen to me. Why is that so hard?!

"Shinobu, just hear me ou-"

"Let Shinobu go, Mi-ya-gi sensei." I turn to see Goldy-locks, or in other words, Shinobu's lice headed friend from England. (I think its England?) Why is he so eager to keep me away from him?

"I told you to stay out of this!"

"If Shinobu's life is at risk, I'm involved." At risk?!

"Wh-what the hell? Shinobu's life is not at risk. I just want to talk to him, right shinobu?" I wasn't paying enough attention. As I was trying to reason with the foreigner, Shinobu tugged is hand out off my grip and bolted to the door. "Wait, Shinobu!"

"You see? He doesn't want to be with _you_ anymore!" Oh my god.

"Shut. The fuck. Up." Good, he listened, but it didn't bring Shinobu back. I was going to go after him and try to talk to him in a less public area, but there are already enough eyes on me. Agh, I really hope nobody tells any of my bosses about this.

I walk the opposite direction of where Shinobu ran in defeat, head down and all. As I dramatically left the cafeteria, I turned my head and took one more glance at that foreigner kid, and I wish I haven't. His arms where crossed, his eyes where narrowed, and he had the most smug, shit-eating grin I have ever seen.

You'll regret this day. Not now, but soon.

Very soon.

 **I know, I have a dark sense of humor :D**

 **Tell me what you think of the story so far in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5: Drifting

**Drifting SANITY chapter 5**

Things are not going to stay the same, not after that. He doesn't love me anymore. Thats how it is, and I am fine with that. Completely fine. I'm just not ready yet. Not ready to seek love. I mean hell, the first one I truly loved tragically died, and the second one ended in a divorce. I tried to date a guy for once, and I got attacked. Yet, when a boy comes screaming at me to love him, it STILL ended in separation. Whats wrong with me, outside of the obvious? Why is it so easy for the others, but not me? What am I doing wrong?

I finally make it to my office, but stopped outside the door. _Whats the point of working anymore? Its not like its going to affect your life goals. Its nothing but a waste of time. Nothing but a distraction while everybody else gets the things they needed and wanted done._ Well, what are you going to do? Just stand outside the door and just watch everybody else move on with there lives and accomplish much bigger things? _… Yeah, I think I'll do that for a little bit. I don't feel like working right now._

I unfolded a metal chair that just happened to be laying next to my office door. I sat back and relaxed while watching everybody else walk by and carry on with there lives. As I watched, I spotted someone who I didn't know, yet recognized. It was that one brown-haired kid who was really popular for a while. Rumors said he lived with some famous writer. He was once feared by everyone because of this, but now it seems like even he gets to have people to hang out with, while I get abandoned by everyone.

 _I don't know what it is, but something about that kid... irritates me. The way he acts so chill about living with a practically rich person, and the way he just seems so typical. So normal and average, yet having so many rumors and girls literately hesitating to talk to him. It angers me.._ W-wait, what am I doing? Getting jealous over some college student?! Come on, Miyagi, you're better than this. _You tell yourself?_ I really am, shut up! _You think? How sad. A man 30 plus years old shouldn't be doing this. No wonder you're failing._ Shut up shut up! The kid just irritates me, alright?! Everybody gets irritated.. right?! I'm no different than everybody else! Right?! I blend right in! R-right?!

The brown-haired kid glanced over at me for a second, and continued talking to his friend. _Why did he do that? Did I look suspicious?!_ That can't be the answer, you fit right in! _Do I? Or do I not? You're telling yourself this, but even you don't know the truth. Are you lying to yourself, because that kid probably thinks you're lying to yourself._ How would he know? He doesn't even know me! _And if he does? …_

…

"Hey kid!" I shouted at him, causing him to look at me again with a questioning gaze.

"Have we met before?" I ask.

"Ahh, no? I think I've seen you around the school a couple times." He response, sounding awfully confused. "Why'd you ask?"

"No reason in particular, just wondering if we've seen each other before." I respond. He raises an eyebrow, glances at his friend for a second as if saying, _"come on man, help me out here!"_ , looks back at me, and then fake smiles.

"Oh, ok then. Well nice to meet you." He begins to continue walking down the hall with his friend. _Wait, it cant end there. I have to know more._ Why? _Because, I DO know that kid more than the rumors. Something about him is familiar. Too familiar? As if we where family members or something. I can see it in his emerald green eyes._

"Hey, wait a second!" I shout. He turns around again, a little more annoyed this time.

"What is it?" He said.

"Umm, I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"But I have class in a few minutes!"

"Don't worry, I'll give you a pass. Please, I just want to ask you something." He hesitates for a second, says something to his friend, and then walks towards me anyway.

"Alright, fine..." He says, sounding a little tired. I don't know why, its like hes afraid to answer questions!

I get out my keys and started unlocking my office door. I look over my shoulder to see the kid looking a tad nervous. Why is he so nervous? I'm not suspicious, am I? I open the door for him, and walked in after him; shutting the door behind myself.

"Soooo, what _did_ you want to discuss?" He says, while looking around my office. I'm still a little surprised that he doesn't recognize me at all. Maybe he'll know me more if I tell him a little about myself.

"Do you, by any chance, recognize me?"

"Huh? Ahh, well, I've seen you around the school before, but thats basically it." He answers.

"So you don't recognize me at all?"

"No, not rea-

"You're lying."

"W-what?" His eyes widen a bit as he looks up at me in shock. "I'm not ly-

"Stop it with the act!" He then steps back a bit, shaking a little. _Hes putting up the ole' innocent act just so he wouldn't have to answer the question! Hes faking everything, I know he is!_ "I _know_ we have something in common! Where related somehow, I don't know. Something about you really gets to me and its pissing me off! Why won't you just tell me already?!"

"Wh-whoa man! Calm down! I don't know you at all, honestly!" He lies.

"Stop lying! Its getting on my nerves!" He backs up to the door and slowly reaches for the door knob with jittery hand movements. _Oh ho ho no, I'm not letting you escape until I get an answer!_ Like lightning, I grabbed the hand that was aiming for the door knob and yanked it away from it.

"AHH! What are you doing?! Let me go!" He _yells!_ I dragged him to the nearest wall and pinned both of his wrist against it. His back was against the wall, facing me, with a horrified, and nervous expression. "I'm serious, I don't know you at all! I don't know you! I don't know you! I don't even know your name!"

"Oh you don't know my name, hmm? Does 'You Miyagi' wring a bell?"

"... NO! It doesn't wring a bell! I never heard of you, now let me go!" He yells!

"Shhhhsh! Stop yelling! You're going to attract attention!" He stopped yelling, good. He just stared at me with a somewhat dumbfounded look.

"... HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Ah crap! I covered up his mouth quickly after he started yelling like a mad man. _This little shit is trying to get me caught just because he doesn't want to answer a simple question! If I have to, I'll punch the answer out of him!_

"Shut up! Now listen, I'll let you go, IF you just give me a straight answer, got it?!" I removed my hand from his mouth. He gasped, and then lowered his head, causing his hair to cover up his eyes.

"I... I swear to my mothers graves, I do _not_ know you. You must have gotten the wrong person." He said, in a quiet voice. _Why is he STILL lying?! I know hes lying, something about him is telling me he is! I know him, and he knows me, he just doesn't want to admit it! Hes holding secrets, secrets me and him share. He just doesn't want to say them._

"I swear kid... You're going to make me strike you..." He then slowly looked up, eyes now looking into mine. He was no longer afraid? He had a confident, yet aggressive expression, with a slight smirk and half-lidded eyes.

"You wouldn't..." He said through gritted teeth. _Oh I would, tough guy.._ I let go of one of his wrist and lifted my hand, balling it up into a fist.

"So you do recognize me? Should've just answered my question sooner."

"I didn't answer your question, _'sensei'._ " he hissed, with the same infuriating look. As I aimed my fist at his face, he turned his head and looked somewhere else, as if preparing for the impact.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words like ramen when I'm done with you, you Lil, lit-littel, lil-lit, let-lel, lill, lil-lit lil-little boy!" _Holly crap, I'm stuttering today._

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" _Oh no!_ I turned my head to see Hiroki standing in the doorway holding a stack of books that he soon drops on the floor. "M-Miyagi, what are y-you d-doing to that student?!"

"I ahh..." The brat then pushes my arms off with a surprising amount of force. _Why didn't he use his strength earlier?... Unless he wanted me to get caught?_

"K-Kamijou sensei! That guy tried to attack me!" I did not! I just wanted an answer.

"Miyagi, where you _really_ attacking one of our students?! You know that is not aloud on school campus!" He nags, of course blaming me.

"I was not attacking him! I-I just needed an answer from him."

"An answer?!" Hiroki yells.

"Well... You don't know what happened between us! You will never understand. He understands what I mean, right kid?!" The brat was now standing next to Hiroki, faking his fear. _He just wants nothing to do with me, like everybody else! He knows we have something in common, he just doesn't want to spill it. He knows me._

" _Sigh,_ Miyagi, If this happens again, I'm going to have to report you." He said, with a concerned look. "You just _can't_ assault the students, Miyagi! Jeez, what has gotten into you?!" He then turns to the brat and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Takahashi kun. I promise I'll make sure this will never happen again." The "Takahashi" kid nods, thanks him, and then speed walks out of my office. Leaving me and Hiroki alone. Hiroki turns to face me, looking very pissed. _Oh great. When I thought I got enough yelling._ "Now can you explain to me what the hell just happened?"

"I already told you. You'll never understand what goes on between me and him!"

"W-What!? Y-you're not dating one of the students are yo-"

"No! I'm not dating him!"

"Are you dating a different student?"

"... no..."

"Sheesh, I am not going to take it easy on you just because we work together. I'm not going to cover up any of the crap you do to the students, so don't think I'll-"

"Alright alright! Just stop it, ok?! I'm not going to do anything else to the students... That kid was hiding something from me though..."

"I. Don't. Care. As long as you do not assault any of the students, then I'm fine. Just _please_ stay focused on your work?" _Agh, its back with the work! Working non stop, constantly all day until death. I'm nothing more than a living machine, who was commanded to do one job. Make a mistake, shame on you! You're getting your ass fired. How much longer do I have to put up with this? How much longer do I have to endure, before I lose it?_ But you can't lose it! _But what if I do?_ But you can't! _But I will!_

"Miyagi?"

"I GET IT ALRIGHT?!"

"Wh-what?"

"I know! I heard you! I have to get back to work. You don't have to remind me!"

"I was no-"

"Just stop it! Just hurry up and get back to your class! I heard enough from everybody around me!" _Hes no different from the rest._

"Relax, Miyagi! I think you should just go home early or something. You're acting weird." He demands.

"Yeah I know I should relax. I get it! I will relax one day, but its not today."

"Alright, fine! J-just ask the boss and he might let you go home early. Just don't freak out!" I see Hiroki picking the books back up and placing them on one of the desks in my office. He grabbed a couple folders and kinda rushed to the door. "I'm off to class _like you said_. If you feel any weirder than you already are, then just tell your boss to let you go home early. Now don't harass the students and ahh.. get your shit together." He then left the office, leaving me alone with my own thoughts.

 _Maybe hes right. I should just go home early and relax a bit. It'll give me some time to come up with what to say to Shinobu._ Wait, am I still after him?! _He doesn't want you anymore, remember? Your just in denial._ I will get it straightened out once I go home! Shinobu said he doesn't want to see me right now. He might want to see me later!

.. _Why do you want to see him again? He yells almost all the time, is hard to read, and is basically a terrorist of you personal life. Are you just so lonely that you'll accept anyone who invades your life?_ No. Its not like that at all. _Then what is it like? Did you just want someone to make you breakfast in the morning and screw you when you're feeling horny?_ Of course its not like that! _Then what is it like? What is it?_ I-I don't know. I think I'm just losing sanity. _You think?_ I know.

 **Please tell me what you think so far in the reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The News

**Drifting SANITY chapter 7**

 **Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 7**

The ceiling looks a lot prettier than I remember. The lines, cracks, and water stains really gives it a spark of abstract beauty. Good thing the boss let me go home early, or else I would of never been able to witness such a masterpeice. The couch is a lot more comfortable than I remember. Its so smooth and leathery, but its still empty.

"Echo!" I shout, hearing my voice echo through the house over and over. Its so nice to have the house to myself once in a while. Its a great way to escape the _YELLING.._ That interrupt my wall of thought. Hmm, never realized how silent the house is when Shinobu isn't around. Its so quiet that its kinda intoxicating. I can get used to this.

~DING DONG

Oh great, the doorbell wanted to interrupt my relaxation. I better get up and open it so it'll stop, but I don't want too.

~DING DONG

There it goes again. Jeez whoever is outside the door could just leave a note and go away. Why must they pester me like this? 

~DING DONG DING DONG

"Go away!" I shout, hopefully they'll get the picture and leave. Sadly, not everyone is as considerate as others.

~DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'M COMING! DAMN!" The door bell finally got to me, so I force myself up with the little strength I had left. _Agh, I feel so weak. Whoever did this is really gonna get it when I open this door._ I stumble up to the door and looked through the little eye hole on the door to make sure no criminal came to shoot me. I looked down and saw golden hair, but the person was too short for me to see their face. _Golden hair? Did Shinobu come home to take back what he said to me and love me again? Or did he come back just to take back his things?_ I opened the door to uncover the answers to my questions. It was Shinobu! _Yes,_ but he wasn't happy to see me. He was actually crying his eyes out.

"Mi-Miyagi..." He whimpered between sobs.

"Shinobu? Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask. _He better not be crying because he wants to break up or something like that._

"I j-just _'sniff'_ can I c-come?" He asks.

"Why, of course. Come in." I say. He Walks in and gets comfortable on the couch I was originally relaxing on. I sit next to him and just watched him cry and weep. _Darn it, I'm not the best at counseling crying people. I've never gotten anywhere talking to them in times like this. Maybe if I give him cliché supporting lines, he'll buy it, and be ok by the next day._ "Its ok, its ok Shinobu. Please, tell me whats wrong." I give Shinobu my sleeve as a tissue to cry on while he tries to get his words together.

"I- _'sniff',_ I-I can't believe this is ha-appening.." He whimpers. He wipes his eyes off with my shirt sleeve and then propped his shoulders onto his legs with his face resting on the palms of his hands. "It was t-terrible." He sniveled. _Dammit, this isn't going anywhere._

"What happened?" I ask, after waiting for him to catch a little bit of his breath. He reaches into his bag and takes out an object and hands it to me with jittery hand movements. Its a leather bracelet with some red stains on it? _Why did he hand me this? Is it some sort of gift or something? It looks so worn out and raggedy._ "What is this?" I ask.

"I-Its, _'sniff',_ my friend's.." He says, in a shaky voice.

"Your friend's? O-ok, but why are you crying?" I question. He can't be crying just because his lice headed friend dropped his filthy bracelet. There's got to be a bigger reason.

He nervously sighed and took a deep breath before speaking again. "... Dead."

"What?" 

"Hes dead. The bracelet was his, but n-not anymore." He sighs, silently under his breath. I am trying so hard not to beam up in joy. _That foreign brat was killed off? How and why?_ Whatever, who cares how he died, hes dead! Now I don't have to worry about if or if not Shinobu was cheating on me. Now he has no choice but to stay with me, since his so called "Best Friend" is no longer by his side to comfort him. He'll need nobody other than _me_ for comfort.

I rub his back in comforting circles, while giving him support through this whole ordeal. "Its ok Shinobu. In times like this, you just gotta go where the wind takes you."

"I know. Its just so much to take in, I mean- there was so much blood.. It was so u-unnaturally gory!" He says while shivering, He then looks up at me with wide, tear stained eyes. "I-It looked like he was torn apart by a bear o-or something!" He _yells_ in a shaky voice. He looks away from me and focused his eyes on the ground again. _He deserved it._ Don't think like that! _Why not? You where fantasizing about this very thing happening._ Yeah but, my 'love' is crying, is that what I really wanted? _Well, what do you really want if it wasn't to make him yours, and only yours?_ Possessive behavior is not healthy, dammit! I can't treat him like this. _Yes you can, because it works! Look, he is sitting right beside YOU, letting YOU comfort him. Its great, isn't it?_ … Yeah, it is pretty nice, if you think of it like that..

"Well Shinobu, in times like this you just gotta open the door before you close it."

"I don't know. _'sniff'_ I just don't know what to do anymore." He sighs.

"Shh shh, its ok Shinobu. You still have me." I say, while petting his back and giving him a comforting smile.

"... Yeah- Thank you..." He says, now glancing at me slightly.

" _And I still have you, and you'll never leave my side. Ever."_

"What?" 

"Nothing important." I say, but didn't mean. I lift his chin up so he could face me. He still looked unsure and sad, but I doubt he'll never get over this. I give him a gentle kiss on the lips, while my left hand got tangled in his hair. His lips are as warm and addicting as I remembered. _I'm going to make sure Shinobu never slips away from me again so times like this never end_. Shinobu pulls away from the kiss and looks ahead of himself, facing the TV.

"I wonder if there's any news about this.." He says after a somewhat long pause.

"Who knows? Lets find out." I pick up the TV remote and turned on the TV.

… … … … … … … … … … … .. . … .. . .. . . .. … .. .. ….

 **CHANNEL 13 NEWS**

"Welcome to channel 13 news. we have ourselves breaking news today at ***** **** M university. An unknown killer has attacked this college, resulting in a lock down that his due to last for at least two weeks. Warning, what your about to see is graphic."

The camera then pans over the college and hallways and stuff while the news reporter talked about the event. The camera stops at two cops who are investigating the scene of the death (which is now cleaned and littered with markers.)

"Investigators are still puzzled at what caused this crime scene." The news reporter explained.

"We have found just barely enough evidence to solve this crime. We haven't found anyone who could of caused this, nor have we seen any videos of what happened on the cameras because the cameras in this hallway mysteriously went out..." One of the cops said.

"Two students at M university have been brutally killed, but no one else where injured." The news reporter explains, while the camera panned over the school hallways again.

"The problem is not just the fact that we almost can't find any evidence, its the way the people died. Its not like they where stabbed or shot, no, it looked too grotesque. It wasn't like they where torn or attacked, but more like they where mauled by some sort of wild animal. This COULDN'T have been caused by a human. No human could've cause such a scene in so little time." The second cop said while looking a little startled, as if he was scared of his own words.

"Have you found any evidence at all?" The news reporter asks.

"Um, well we did find this chip." the cop picks up one of the zip-lock packets and showed the news reporter a really small, dark blue chip that looked like it belonged to something much bigger.

"We don't know where or what this chip is, but we're going to send it to the labs to hopefully find some evidence about this tragedy." The cop said. He places the packet back on the tray of papers and markers.

"While the investigation is in effect, the school will be closed for at least two weeks until this all gets sorted out. This is Channel 13 news signing out."

… … .. . . .. … . .. … .. .. … .. . …. . .. … .. . …

So there really was a school attack. It seems a little extreme, but news is known for exaggerating things. I look back at Shinobu to make sure he didn't pass-out because of how quiet he was. He wasn't crying anymore, but he wasn't saying anything either. He was just staring blankly at the colorful commercials flashing on the screen.

"Shinobu? Its going to be ok. I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you." I say, while petting his back. 

"Its not my safety I'm upset about.." He says in a low voice, while lowering his head so I couldn't see his eyes. "He was my best friend... I'll miss him.." _Oh great, hes talking about his lice headed friend from afar again._

"Why?"

"Why? Because w-we where friends! Of course I'll miss my best friend. _Why_ would you ask such a ridiculous thing?" _This brat..._

"Well it really doesn't matter anymore since hes a thing of the past. You should've been missing me when you where out hangin' with your friends.-"

"WHAT!?" He abruptly stands up from the couch and stares down at me with flames in his eyes. "Well at least you're not DEAD! I could've came back to you at anytime I wanted, but I didn't because I chose not too!" _What?_ "Now my friend, my _BEST_ friend is dead, and I know hes dead because I saw his mangled corpse with my own eyes!

"... So you would've never came back if you're friend didn't die?" I say, while giving him a stern look. He looks back at me with wide eyes. His face looked like he was confused, sad, and deep in thought combined. _Come on, answer the question. I have to be more important to you than that foreigner._

"I, um... well.." He says while scratching the side of his neck nervously. "Y-yeah, I would've came back eventually.."

"Oh? It took you a while to answer that simple question."

"W-well I have a reason for that! If _someone_ wasn't acting like a complete jerk randomly out of nowhere, I would've came back sooner." _Seriously?_

"I'm the jerk? I asked you a simple relationship question and then you act like I asked you 'why's your mother such a slut!?'"

"AGH! Thats it! That right there is why I left! You just do-"

"I don't want a fuck-buddy relationship!" I retort. I want him to come clean and just admit it already!

"What?"

"Fuck-buddies! I don't want that. Remember when we first met, and you wanted me to 'Take control' or something?" I ask, while he stared down at me as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"You wanted me to do stuff to you before you even knew my interests. You where always so angry, and you still are!"

"Yet you still wanted me to stay. If you want me to leave you, why do you keep coming back?" I was not ready to be asked such a question. Its a question not even I have the answer too. _Why do you want him to stay? Are you scared of being alone or something?_ No, I'm not, I just don't know what I want...

"Answer me!" He _yells._

"I don't know." I answer. _Its true, I'm not lying._

"You don't know?" _Did he not here me?_

"No, I don't know..."

 _~Pause_

" _sigh,_ I think I should just go." Wait, don't go yet.. "I don't think I can go through this. After all we went through, and its just out the window." He turns away from me and walks to the door and.. _. wait.._

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going... I'm going to a friends house, because I can't handle thi-" _Don't let him go, not now, not ever again._ As soon as his hand touched the door knob, I slam my left hand on the door preventing Shinobu from opening it. Shinobu freezes in place and looks at me with shock.

"What- what are you do-"

"I am not letting you go, not now not ever!" I yell, while putting as much force as I possibly could on the door. Shinobu turns around to face me completely. _Why do you look so nervous, Shinobu? I thought this was what you wanted from the beginning._

"Why are you saying this all of a sudden? I thought yo-"

"No.. I need you here, with me." I say, as my once loud voice starts to quiet down.

"But why? Why do you need me here?" He says in a slightly aggressive voice. _There he goes, acting pissy again._

"Because I.. I love you." _I think.._ Shinobu is silent. I look up at him and stare into his motionless eyes. _Did I trigger him? Whats going on._

"Are.. Are you serious?" He says in a hushed voice.

"Do I have to prove it?"

"No, I … I think I might have just overreacted back there.." He sighs, while scratching the back of his neck. _You think?_

"When?"

"Back when we had that argument, I let my emotions get the better of me. I, I'm sorry, Miyagi." He apologized and took back everything he said? Is this even Shinobu? He never apologizes, and when he does its very rare and always for extreme reasons. Maybe he never hated me and was just acting unreasonable? _See? He still loves me, I'm just jumping to conclusions._ I guess things could go back to the way they where now; _but do you really want that? ..._

"I love you too, Miyagi, I never meant for any of this to happen." He apologizes again.

"Its ok Shinobu. As long as you stay here, I'll be fine." I wrap my arms around his waist and give him a good ole squeeze, he hesitantly hugs me back. I can see in the corner of my eye Shinobu smiling a little. he pulls away from the hug and looks away. I'm guessing hes looking at the TV.

"Hmm, the news said the College would be closed for two weeks or more." he says, in a somber voice.

"Don't worry, you won't have to go to school for two weeks! Neither of us would, so that means we could spend more time together. _You won't have to leave me._ " He gives me an odd look, as if staying with me was a bad thing.

"Um, Miyagi I'm still going to leave the house once in a while. I'm not going to stay here all the time!" He nags. _Whats wrong with staying with me all the time? Is it too much of a burden to stay with me all the time? Do I suck at being interesting that much?!_ Whoa, calm down man, calm down..

"But its not safe out there, with some wild unknown beast lurking around. Do you really want to take that risk?" He then looks at the ground with a thoughtful expression. He must be concerned about his safety as well.

"Well, maybe I could stay with you until the news says its safe to go to college... but how are we going to get food and stuff?" He asks, wile looking pretty anxious.

"Don't worry Shinobu, I'll get everything we'll need." 

"But what abou?!-"

"Its ok, I can fight for myself and I carry a concealed weapon. Plus my eyes are not large targets like yours, you see."

"WHAT!?"

"Just kidding!" Not really, its all true.

"I guess I'll have to find another way to talk to my friends." _Damn it, he still has more friends. I cross my fingers, hoping this beast or whatever gets them as well._ Stop thinking like that, their college students! Thats not how you're supposed to act. _Stop doubting your mind, you know you want those kids dead._ …

"Well Shinobu, in times like this you just gotta turn on the TV before you turn it off."


	7. Chapter 7: Weird things

**Drifting SANITY Chapter 7**

 **I know this is a bit inconsistent, but I'm going to change the point of view to 3rd person on this part. Sorry for the long update, I had a lot of personal stuff and work to do :(**

 **Finally, here is chapter 7!**

 **WEEK 1 day 1**

 **5:36 P.M**

 _Somethings not right_. Shinobu thought to himself, as he stared at the channel 13 news on the TV. _Is that all they're going to say about that attack? Is that all they got to say? It can't be. A vicious mauling at a college can NOT get that little publicity._ _Does the news just not care about what happened?_ Shinobu presses the channel button multiple times trying to find a news program that at least mentions the attack.

"Nothing." He sighs under his breath. _Maybe they really can't find any more evidence about this attack. Two people got mysteriously torn apart, and they can't find any evidence other than a dark blue, broken chip._

"Dark blue chip." _What was that thing the cops found anyway? Are there more chips like that laying around? Or was it only found at the murder scene?_ Shinobu's thoughts quickly targeted the mysterious dark blue chip. The chip looked a lot like a piece of a potato chip; flat, small, and looked kinda jagged as if it was a puzzle piece that belonged to something much bigger.

 _Whatever it was, I'm going to look out for anymore just in case._ He focuses his attention back on the TV, hoping something about the attack would come up with no luck.  
"Agh, forget it! They're never going to ever bring up the attack!" Shinobu turns off the TV in frustration, and turns to the window. _I wonder if its safe to go outside? The news is not saying a thing about it, so it must be safe._ Shinobu walks up to the window and looks over the place, making sure there wasn't anything suspicious going on.

"Clear." He sighs. Shinobu leaves the living room, puts on his jacket and shoes, and then heads towards the door. By the second his hand touched the doorknob, a loud voice came from behind him.

"Shinobu?! What are you do- where are you going?" Shinobu jolts and then quickly turned to face Miyagi.

"Oh, Miyagi! Don't sneak up on people like that, you scared me!" He stammers, while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah ok, why are you at the door? You're not planning on going outside with some unknown beast running around, are you?" Miyagi says, with a curious expression.

"Of course not! I just want to go.. ahh, get some fresh air."

"Then open the windows and breathe. Its not like we live on the hills, Shinobu!" Miyagi points to the window while looking into Shinobu's eyes with a stern look.

"Sheesh, why are you so serious? I'm not going to die immediately once I step out the door!" He retorts. "Now I'm going outside to get something from the store. The news didn't say anything about the 'unknown beast' yet, so I'm guessing its fine to go out."

"That doesn't mean its still safe! Just because the news said nothing about it doesn't mean its not still there!"

"But NONE of the news channels I went to said anything about it! None of them! Besides, why do you care so much? I'm not that defenseless." he yells back, while crossing his arms.

"I had to protect you from people. How in the world are you going to defend yourself from a wild animal?" Miyagi says, looking awfully disinterested. _As much as I hate it, he does have a good point. I'm not the most powerful person around here, especially against wild animals._

I'll carry a weapon! A sharp knife is all I need. Now stop babysitting me, I can survive on my own." Shinobu turns his back to Miyagi and heads to the door, enraging Miyagi.

"You are not leaving this house! Whats wrong with you? Don't you want to live?!" Miyagi yells, stepping a little closer to Shinobu.

"Whats wrong with me?! Whats wrong with you!? They said there's a monster or something out there, not radiation! I'm not gonna die as easily as you think I can! Now stop parenting me, and.. ah... Yeah, stop parenting me!" Shinobu turns back to the door and places his hand on the door, he felt like he was in a very dangerous spot. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable under Miyagi's stare. _Whats wrong with him? Hes acting so possessive, yet at the same time, he wants me gone._ Shinobu thought, as his sweaty hands held tightly onto the doorknob.

"Come on Shinobu, just stay home. Groceries isn't worth death, nor is fresh air." Miyagi reaches his hand out to Shinobu's arm and grabs his wrist, causing him to flinch. Shinobu then yanks his arm out of Miyagi's grasp and backs up against the wall, now staring into Miyagi's shocked eyes. "Shinobu?"

"I'm.. I'm going outside for a little bit. If I'm not back by at least an hour in a half, then you can come check on me, alright?! Now stop treating me like a first grader!" Without warning, Shinobu opens the door with his free hand, jumps out the door, and slams it behind himself, now running off into the wide open world. Shinobu ran for a few blocks before stopping to catch his breath. After wiping away some sweat, he looked up from the ground and looked around himself. He was in a suburban looking neighborhood. There where brownish-orange leaves flowing everywhere in the cool, yet soothing wind. The sky was as cloudy as Shinobu's mind, but the weather made everything feel much nicer than it really was. Yet, it still had somewhat of a depressing feel, sitting here in the middle of an empty town by himself, with nothing but the brisk winds for comfort.

"Clear." He pants under his breath, making sure there was nothing unusual or threatening around himself. Shinobu stretches his tired muscles and continues walking down the street. _Damn it, where do I wanna go anyway? I guess I could go to the store, or just take a walk._ As Shinobu continued to walk down the street, he noticed that he wasn't the only one walking around in the middle of the day. Across the street about a blocks away was a familiar kid from the same college. He was carrying a leather bag and was also walking all alone. Out of curiosity, Shinobu walks across the street and follows the fellow student down the sidewalk. The student then stops and turn to a somewhat suspicious, and kinda gloomy looking house (it didn't even look that much like a house to Shinobu). _Alright, I've had about enough of this pondering! I better say something before he goes into that weird house, or shack._

"Hey! You're from M University, right?" Shinobu shouts, startling the stranger. He turns to Shinobu, and quickly tries to compose himself.

"Oh! Ahh, yeah... Why you ask?" The stranger questions, while fumbling with his leather bag.

"That's great! Because I wanted to ask you a few questions." The strangers eyes turned into a more nervous look, but he kept his composure, yet didn't respond. Shinobu walked a little closer to the stranger so he wouldn't have to shout at him from several feet away. "have you heard of anything about the attack at the college, outside of what the news and media said? Cause, so far I couldn't find anything else about it." Shinobu asks, trying his best to sound as friendly and approachable as possible.

"Ahh, no... I haven't... Isn't it strange?"

"What?" Shinobu asks, visibly confused.

"Isn't it strange how the media barely even acknowledges that there was an attack yesterday? Its almost like they didn't even care..." The stranger sighs, while looking off into the distances, watching the fall leaves glide by in the wind. Shinobu looks at the stranger, perplexed at what he just said. He then thinks about what the news said the other day, how little they said, how... vague.

"Maybe their trying to hide something?" Shinobu adds, looking back at the stranger.

"Yeah, they could be doing that two." He says, in a monotone voice. While watching the stranger look of into the distance with little to no emotions on his face, Shinobu thinks back to the news program when they showed off a small blue chip that was at the scene of the crime. How they only showed a quick shot of it and moved on with little questions or updates about the chip. Maybe that small chip had something to do with the killing?

"Hey, did you see the news channel yesterday? They showed some small blue chip in a ba-"

"Yes! Of course I saw the news, I saw everything I could about the incident. I think that blue chip is a key piece of this mystery. I mean just think about it, how many crimes have you seen that involved dully colored, mysterious chips? Yet, even with such bizarre evidence, they still didn't care of it." The stranger says, his face now wearing a mask of anger.

"What do you mean 'they didn't care for it?'" Shinobu asks. The stranger looks at Shinobu, but then looks back off into the distance, deep in thought. He looked like he wanted to tell Shinobu something, but didn't know how to say it.

"Well, lets just say I was able to get their little 'chip'."

"REALLY?! How did you do it?!" Shinobu yells, with wide eyes. The Stranger does a 'quiet down' motion with his hands while silently saying 'shh'. Shinobu quickly composes himself, but still was wearing a shocked expression. "How?!" He yells-half whispers.

"The cops threw this useful piece of evidence away." The stranger said. Shinobu no longer looked shocked, but now confused.

"What? Threw it away? Did you go dumpster diving to get it or something?" He says, in a disgusted tone.

"Hey, come on! You can find a lot of cool stuff in police dumpsters. Besides, I wouldn't have been able to find it if I didn't go exploring through their rubbish." The stranger says, now looking at Shinobu in a childish manner. Shinobu crosses is arms and looks at the stranger, as if he was expecting something. "What?" The stranger questions.

"Arn't you going to.. you know, prove it?" Shinobu asks, in a irritated tone.

"Ha.. Hahaha!" He laughs sarcastically. "You really think I'll just hand over bits and pieces from a crime scene? This is an important piece of evidence, plus, I don't want you to brake it." The stranger then turns and faces the door again and reaches for the rusted handle.

"Hey, can I at least get a glimpse of it? I just want to see it in person!" He then opens the door and looks back at Shinobu with furrowed brows, yet a twisted smirk.

"Ha, like I'll trust a stranger." He then walks into the house and shuts the door before Shinobu can even get a peek at whats inside.

 _CLICK_

 _Oh come on, he locked the door? It wasn't like I was going to brake in today._ Shinobu hesitated, yet decided not to try and open the door. Instead, he turned around, looked back one last time, and headed the other direction.

….. . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . **Miyagi has almost had enough**

He's risking his life just to stay away from me. _No reason to get so upset about it! Hes been in the house all day and yesterday, of course every active college student would want to go out and explore the Earth._ Yet, he seemed so eager to get out of the house. It wasn't mere curiosity, he wanted to get away from me! Far away, by the looks of it.

I walked back into my room and looked out the window, watching Shinobu leave me behind. Why didn't he want me to come along with him? Was whatever he was going to do too private for his own boyfriend? It couldn't be worth death, I could of protected him! What places can he go where I can't?!

" _Special Friends House"_

… No, he can't be cheating on me. _Ahh, but all the evidence is right there! He gets angry a lot around you, he has fun times with people other than you, he wants to "Leave" more often. He doesn't respect your privacy or your taste buds. Stop acting so blind, he is cheating on you, Behind your back, because he has grown tired of you. He wants someone who is more willing to take "control." In other words, he is no longer in love with you._

… _silence..._

Is that how it is? I have been nothing more than a toy? I've been toyed with by this... terrorist just so he could get some cheap thrills out of me? He doesn't even put in the effort to make me something outside of cabbage.

He used me..

 _I've been used._

The last thing I ever want to be is a victim, and yet here I am, getting used by some college student. How could I let this happen? How could I have not seen the signs from the beginning? _Well whatever the case, I once again had another failed relationship. That's just great, why not just have me win a reward for the most failed relationships?!_ I need to have a long talk with Shinobu once he comes back, if he ever comes back, and tell him that this whole relationship is not working. _Or, you could just teach him NOT to cheat on you?_ Heh, thats ridiculous, he'll just do it again anyway. Besides, if he really was cheating, he wouldn't want me to know, or else he would lose his favorite toy. _Oh, but if you go on a short 'lock down' over the two weeks. Shinobu and you are off from school/work, you wouldn't have to worry about him cheating on you._ I.. I can't get possessive with this relationship! Its not healthy, and it'll do nothing but bring out the worst in me... and I can- won't do that.

I walk back into the living room and flopped back down onto the same couch I was laying on earlier. As I stared up at the ceiling paint, my mind started to drift back to the fact that Shinobu was using me this entire time. How I was getting lead on, how he gave me false hope, how he only wanted my looks and earnings. I've been used.

 _He thinks he can just toy with people like this? He thinks he can just use people for whatever he wants and get away with it scot-free?! Well, hes going to learn soon that actions come with consequences._


	8. DISCONTINUED

**ITS OVER MAYBE:  
**

 **I doubt any ones still reading this story since its been decades since I last updated, but if there is anyone still waiting then I'm sorry.**

 **I'm sorry, but I have no idea how to continue this story. Its free for anyone to take, but I don't know if I'm ever going to continue this myself. I have decided to make a new story and abandon this one. Its ok though, I had a lot of stupid ideas for this story anyway. (but there are still a lot of stupid ideas in the new one too)**

 **DISCONTINUED**


End file.
